This invention relates to an excitation arrangement suitable for use in producing a pulse-shaped field of a substantially constant intensity by exciting a coil.
In many cases of application, e.g. in a device for Zeugmatographie or other medicinal diagnoses, current supplies are required which can produce pulse-shaped fields of a constant intensity. The build-up of the field, i.e. the starting-up of the excitation current, must be effected in very short connection times, which preferably should amount for example to only about 100 .mu.s.